Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Moonlightdancer11
Summary: Max and the flock are all grown up. This is their children's struggle to survive in the world. Rated Teen for mild language and romance. Please review if you read.
1. Chapter 1

_Max and the Flock are all grown up in this. This is about their childrens struggle to survive in the world. Note: __**Bold is the inner thoughts. **__Underlined is me talking to you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Prolouge

My room door slammed open and my mom ran in the room. "KittyMoon!"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" My mom looked frantic. "Yes! There is! We only have 5 min. so...... pack a backpack and come with me!"

I'm sorry. I must be confusing you..... let me start over. My name is KittyMoon. I am the daughter of Maximum Ride and Fang. Yes I know, my dads name is a little....... weird. But thats the way we are. My mom and dad are members of a flock. In fact, my mom is the Alpha and my dad is the second-hand man! Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. My mom and dad and their flock are not a flock of people.... actually they are a flock of bird people! They got their wings when they were little babies. Or at least that is what my mom says. I think she is lying.

.... I also think I'm going to start at a different time then when I did. Let me begin.... at my 12th birthday.

Chapter 1: A New Generation

"Mom, I'm home!!!!!" I said as I walked in the door of my humongous house. I heard no reply so I went into my room to study. While walking up the stairs, I passed a mirror. I di not want to look at myself but I felt like I had to. Looking in the mirrior was something I did often. I would always check and see if I grew my wings, but so far nothing happened.

Anyway, I looked in the mirror and...... nothing. Looking back at me was a black-haired, silver-eyed 12 year old girl. **Drat!!!!!** I thought to myself. Then I saw something else. **WTF is that? **I snapped my hand out and gripped a wrist. "You always did have fast reflexes. Just like your mom!" My dad emerged out of the darkness and looked at me with loving eyes. "DAD!!!!" I ran at him and gave him a huge hug. Unfourtunetly, he was not expecting it, so he stiffened up in a heartbeat.

"You never did like hugs," my mom said. I gavve her a hug and inhaled her great scent. I felt her hands tighten around my back and then she released me. " Um...... Kitty?"

"Yes mom?"

"You have wings!!!!" She smiled and turned the hall light on. "Look!" I looked in the mirror for the thing I was looking for my whole life and...... There it was! Two beautiful, silver wings, thee same color as my eyes.

"I'd say they are about 10 feet across," my dad said with a smile. " And they are beautiful."

That was the best day of my life. I got wings and my birthday party went perfect. I think I am going to skip to the night of my birthday.

I was in my room, reading a new book I got when my mom came in. " Kitty, you wanna test out your new wings? Iggy, Angel, your dad, Nugde, and Gazzy are waiting outside."

"Of course I want to!" I followed my mom out to the waiting friends and family. When we got outside, the first thing I heard was, "Your wings are beautiful!"

"Thank you guys!" I looked around and unfurled my wings all the way. " Let's get this show on the road!" All around me wings were being unfurled and people were taking off. "Come on! It is almost instinctual!"

I took a deep breath and...... jumped into the sky! I was FLYING! **This is easier then I thought!** I watched my mom and dad fly and copied them. Pretty soon I was doing loops and doing flips.

"You are a natural" Gazzy said. He looked impressed and I felt proud that Gazzy would feel like that. I'm just a kid after all! But I felt pooped. "Hey Mom? Can I stop now?" She nodded and looked at my dad.

"We all should get down now." She showed me how to land and then raced inside with me. "I WON!!!!! Phhhttt!!!" I shouted and jumped up and down. My mom laughed at me..... and then fell quiet. I thought nothing off it and got ready for bed, but now that I am writing this.... I should of asked her more.....

Anyway. I got out of the shower and got into bed. Then I dosed off. The last thing I remember was my mom and dad talking in worried voices outside my door........

BAM !!!!!!! I jumped awake and saw my door hanging open and my mom frantically packing clothes into my backpack. "Mom? Whats going on?" I asked her drowsly.

" Wake up! You only have 5 minutes until they come so we have to hurry! Pack your belongings and meet me in the living room." With that, she left. I did as she told me and packed a couple things of value to me. My teddy bear (what? You don't have one?), my journal, ect. Then I ran into the living room.

I saw my mom and her flock pacing around. "Um....... I'm re-" My words were cutt off by my mom putting her hand around my put her finger to my lips and pulled me outside. Then she explained to me what was going on.

"I can't talk long so...... short and sweet. You are being attacked. You need to fly away before the Wolverines ome to get you. Now GO!!!!" She pushed me and I dropped my teddy bear. "oops!" As I bent down to get her, I heard the blades of a helicopter approching. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed in the middle of everyone and someone was coming out of the helicoptor. They had fur all over and had long snouts full of teeth.**Wolverines!**

"Hello.... I've come for the little birdie!" one of them said.......

_**To Be Continued.........**_

_Um...... yeah that is it! I am honored you spent a bit of your time reading this and if I get reviews asking for more, then I will give you more! Please do review! And...... THANK YOU!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to thank those who reviewed. If I told anyone that I was going to update after a certain amount of reveiws, then I'm sorry. I actually will update every weekend. Thanks again!!!_

* * *

_**Bold is inner thoughts.**__Underlined is me talking to you._

Chapter 2:Run Away Love

Max POV

Jeb has taught me never to think about what I was doing. So, when I heard what that Wolverine said I didn't even think. I just tapped Iggy's hand twice, telling him to push KittyMoon behind us. I didn't even check and see if he did, I just launched myself at the nearest Wolverine.

I guess I was not enough for the Wolverine, because I lasted all of 10 minutes. As I fell to the ground, I looked around and saw that Kitty was the only one standing. She ran over to me and put my head on her lap. Her eyes were a dark blue and she was crying.

"Mom, please don't leave me....." she said quietly. I didn't have a chance to respond because the main Wolverine walked up and kickked me in the back, spraying blood all over Kitty. I thought she would be disgusted but....... her eyes were turning red. Blood red.

"You guys did this to my mom....dad..... and you will PAY!!!!" She looked pissed! She turned around and stood up. The Wolverines were laughing at her, at least until they saw the red light surronding her body. As I drifted off into the blackness, I saw my daughter fighting for our sake. I tried to fight the darkness, but..... it...... was......

KittyMoons POV

I saw my family go down all around me. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel..... all went down. Then I saw my dad, the oone who I thought would be so tough and invincible, go down. I rushed up to my dad as the light went out of his eyes...... Then I heard a thump beside me. It was my mom!

I ran up to my mom and put her head in my lap. Their were tears running down my face and onto moms as I plead to her "Mom, please don't leave me....." All of the sudden, the lead Wolverine walked up to us and kicked mom! As the blood splattered on my face, I felt some sort of power running through me, turning my eyes red and making my blood boil.

"You guys did this to my mom....... dad..... and you will PAY!!!!"They were laughing, but that made me madder. I felt the power surge out of my body and float around me like a halo of red. The Wolverines weren't laughing as I threw myself at them. In fact, they seemed dumbstruck. I felt my instinct fighting to take over..... so I let it.

I put my hands up to my mouth, took a deep breath, and blew out..... fire!!!! I guess the Wolverines were afraid of fire, because they got in their helicopter and flew off. The leader was shaking his hairy paw and yelling something to the effects of, "I'll be back for you! You can't hide!!!" **Oh yeah? Watch me!**

I walked over to each of my moms flock members and ran my hand down their face, healing their wounds and bringing them back to life. When I was done, I relized that I could nnot stay there. I had to leave and keep them out of harms way. So I grabbed my teddy bear and my backpack and stood oin the cliff that was next to my house. I looked back at my mom, dad, and the rest of my family with a heavy heart. "Good bye...." I whispered and jumped off the cliff, unfurling my wings and flying away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ I hope you liked this chapter. I meant for it not to be happy, so please don't flame me about that. Please tell me if you cried at all, and PLEASE review!!! :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am sorry about not uploading the past few weeks. My laptop has no internet connection so I decided to use my moms. __**Bold is inner thoughts.**__Underlined is me talking to you._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3 :Flock Reborn

Max's POV

I woke up to see the faces of my flock surrounding me. I kinda got a case of Deja Vu. But.... someone was missing. "Where's Kitty?" I struggled to sit up and looked at evryone of them. Where the hell is KittyMoon?"

It was Fang who answered. "She is gone." He looked sad and I stood up. I was about to tell them something when a piece of paper hit me in the face. I looked at it, then read out loud.

_Mom,_

_I apologize for leaving. I just had to. I heaqled all your wounds and took my stuff. Flying is awesome, so you don't have to worry about me. Just take care of everyone else._

_With love,_

_ KittyMoon_

Kitty's POV

As I flew, I wrote a note to my mom. I hoped that when she read it, she wouldn't worry so much. I sent it by wind and kept on flying. I thought that I should find somewhere to rest. I remember mom telling me about when she and her flock would rest in trees and forests. So I took a leaf out of moms book and found a patch of woods to stay in.

2 Months later

Someone was there. I could feel it. So I went all Zen and 2 minutes later, a boy around my age came into my "camp". He looked at me and rummaged through my bag.I snuck up behind him and pinned him to the ground. "It's not nice to steal." I snarled at him.

"It's also not nice to pin people to the ground." I snarled even more and pinned him harder to the ground. He chuckled and I let him go. "What are you doing in my camp?" I was mad so I didn't expect him to strike a pose in front of me. Startled, I laughed.

He smiled and said,"My name is Chris. What's yours?"

"I can't tell you." He smiled again. "Why won't you tell me?" I looked at him and simply said: "There are many things I can't tell you."

He pointed at my back and said, "Like the fact you have wings?" I gasped and he touched my wings. I recoiled from his touch. He sighed and took off his jacket. There were wings! Brrown with black tips, they were beautiful.

"May I touch your wings now?" I nodded and he walked up behind me. His hands skimmed my silver wings and I shivered. He laughed and I shivered again.

"It's my pleasure to meet a fellow Avian-American." He laughed at that and I glared at him. "I'm sorry. I just never thought of it that way. But enough of that. I want to ask you. May I travel with you?"

"What do you mean? I am alone," I said.

"Well, I'd like to change that." I thought a bit and nodded. Fine. Just give me a second to clean up." I started cleaning up and he helped. As he was putting the blanket I used away, I took the chance to take a look at him. He had brown hair and green eyes. A strange combo but I liked it. Not him, the combo... I mean...... Never mind.

He finished and spread his wings fully. " We going?" I nodded and spread my wings to there full 13 feet. He looked immpressed and I took off. As the cool air rushed past my ears, I dimly heard Chris take off. He flew next to me and I felt my heart flutter. This was going to be an interesting time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like I said before, I'm sorry. I hope I lived up to your excpectations. I will be able to start updating reguarly around.... the third of October. Until then, Bye!!!!!! Review please!!!_


End file.
